The Monster Of The Hidden Mist Meets Humanity's Greatest Soldier
by ForTheGloryOfHumanity
Summary: I know Kisame and Levi is an odd pairing. It's just Kisame Hoshigaki and Levi are my two all-time favorite characters, and I got the idea to write a crossover where they happened to meet each other, thus leading to this fan-fiction. It was interesting to write, so I hope some of you find enjoyment out of reading this.


"**The Monster of the Hidden Mist" Meets "Humanity's Greatest Soldier"**

(Kisame's POV)

He is 6'3", with a very masculine, strong face, a large, ripped body, and a sword that rivals his own height. Needless to say, Kisame Hoshigaki is an intimidating man. Not to mention, he is a cold-blooded killer. Very few men have ever stood up to this powerful figure, and the ones who have almost always met their demise. "The Monster of the Hidden Mist" he is, indeed.

Kisame is a member of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is a group of rogue ninjas, who are all incredibly powerful, ruthless killers. While they are all terrifying and skilled, the group still has a leader. He is known as "Pain." Pain sends the members on tasks often, and they almost always go out and do the tasks in pairs. But, Kisame was asked by Pain to go and complete a task, by himself. Now, he asked him to do so because he knew quite well that Kisame was more than capable, and because his partner had recently been sent off to do his own private task and would not return for quite some time. Pain gave him the usual task of having to go and take some lives. Kisame simply nodded, because this was the norm. But Pain made sure to take a moment and stress to Kisame that he would really have to travel far for this task because these runaway ninja he was being assigned to kill were determined to escape the death that nipped at their ankles. After being given detailed instructions on where he would have to go, he was dismissed and sent off. Kisame went to his room and put on his long, black robe covered in a few red clouds and strapped his huge, abnormal sword to his back. This was his Akatsuki robe and his sword, Samehada. He left the Akatsuki hideout and set off to complete his given task.

In the end, it took him weeks to finally reach his destination. The distance was longer than he had imagined. He reached the forest that his fellow Akatsuki member, Zetsu, informed him his targets would be. He sensed the chakra of the two men. Taking Samehada off his back, like the shark he was, he then tracked his prey down with a grin on his face. Before they knew it, or even had a chance to realize what was happening, their blood was splattered all across the forest floor. He knew Zetsu would be by to "dispose" of the bodies soon enough so he set off to find shelter. Some decent shelter, that is, because frankly, he was sick of all this fucking walking. He stumbled around, impatiently, before coming across an abandoned mansion tucked away in the forest. He laughed at the sight. _How convenient was this?_ He began to walk towards the door without hesitation. He didn't care if it was abandoned, or occupied. He takes what he wants and doesn't particularly care if blood must be shed to achieve it. He entered the mansion and found it to be abandoned. But oddly, it was extremely clean, and by extremely clean, he means the counters were spotless, no dust at all, not a cobweb in sight, and nothing was out of place. He didn't quite understand how it was so tidy, but he shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the concerns. He began to explore all of the bedrooms. Mostly plain and simple, but most importantly, clean. Being the large man he is, he decided to get some much-needed sleep in a room with a generously sized bed. He unstrapped his sword, removed his robe, his sandals, his leg warmers, his arm warmers, and his headband, and in just a tank top and pants, he laid down on his back. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and began to drift away. But this man was not to be taken lightly. Even with his eyes closed and being partially asleep he knew that someone had made their way to the side of his bed. He grinned. _Seems it wasn't entirely abandoned, after all._ He opened his eyes to see a large grey blade coming down to his neck, held by a very tiny, uptight looking man.

(Levi's POV)

Levi is a short man, standing at only 5'3". But he is quite toned and powerful for his size. He is the strongest and most respected man where he lives. He is, needless to say, a powerful figure, despite his small stature. But he is a clean freak. He can't stand body fluids of any kind, and he frantically cleans everything. His one fear is, "being dirty." Despite that, his title of being "Humanity's Greatest Soldier" is well deserved.

Levi had decided he needed a break from his daily life of babysitting a bunch of "shitty brats." So he went to an old headquarters in the forest to get some relaxation time by himself. Disgusted by the obvious lack of cleaning that hadn't occurred here in quite some time, he went on a cleaning spree. Cleaning and cleaning until he was satisfied, and exhausted. He sighed and laid down on the couch, taking a break. He began to doze off until suddenly he was woken up by someone entering the front door. _Surely his companions hadn't followed him here? Who could it be? _He lifted his head cautiously to see who it was. He saw a very unfamiliar, tall figure, so he slouched down to where he wouldn't be seen. He waited while he heard the man's footsteps wander the house. He finally heard the man setting his stuff down in a room and crawling into bed. He waited until he thought the man would have drifted off, and arose. He grabbed his blade that he had brought with him just to be safe, and snuck up to the man's resting place. He had no idea who this odd man -no, more precisely beast- was who had just suddenly appeared. The man's sword that was propped up against the wall was taller than he was. His face was odd and had gills on it, along with his shoulders. He had navy blue hair. His fingernails were painted purple. He had a large ring on his ring finger. He was very tall. A foot taller than himself, Levi thought, and he had blue skin that covered his muscly body. _Blue fucking skin_. He couldn't make sense of it all. But what he did know was, he looked dangerous and his weapon and body implied he needed to be taken out. He carefully lifted his blade and then went for the man's throat, but as his blade went down the man suddenly grinned and opened his eyes. Upon contact with his exotic blue skin, his body somehow turned to water. This freaked Levi the fuck out. He suddenly felt his hair being gripped, and a sharp object being pressed to his neck.

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame gripped his attacker's hair, and held a kunai to his throat. Things had certainly just got interesting.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Trying to attack me in my sleep, huh? You'll have to try much harder than that."

He laughed as he looked down upon the much smaller man.

"What a pathetic runt. You honestly thought that little attack would work?"

"Oi. Don't call me runt, fish face. It's Levi. Lance Corporal Levi to you, piss-pot."

Kisame broke out in a fit of laughter.

"This little guy's a feisty one! Isn't that cute?! Tell you what. I like your attitude. So I'll spare your life a bit longer and see what kind of entertainment you could provide me, alright?"

Levi hissed, "Fuck you, you ugly bitch."

Kisame grinned widely, displaying his sharp, triangular teeth. He picked the man up forcing him to drop the blade, and with his other hand he continued to hold a kunai to his throat. Levi struggled, and although he was strong, he was still no match for Kisame's strength. He led him around the house seeking some form of entertainment and suddenly saw a set of stairs that led down somewhere.

_"Hmm. Interesting," _he thought.

Kisame dragged him down the stairs and laughed heavily when he reached the bottom. He had just found the _perfect_ entertainment. It was a dungeon with iron bars, and it had a bed inside the cell with chains for arms and legs. Levi could only imagine what was next and tried to escape, but to no avail. He was dragged into the cell, and chained up. He spit at the large man.

"Little brat!" he exclaimed without much thought.

He was so used to saying it to other people that he didn't even consider the size difference between the two men. Kisame chuckled.

"'LITTLE'?! Hahaha! There's nothing little about me!"

Levi shot him a death glare which only made him laugh harder.

"I don't know what you're planning, fish boy, but don't you dare lay those filthy fucking hands on me. Or you will regret it. Don't fuck with me!"

Kisame looked amused.

"Tch! Is that so shrimp?"

Within an instant he was pulling Levi's head back violently, and grinning down at him.

"You're in a tough position to be so demanding, little bitch."

Levi looked at the man in disgust.

"WHO DO THINK YOU ARE, YOU SHITTY BRAT?!"

Levi was not used to his usual name-calling being returned for once. Everyone always feared him and what he was capable of. This was certainly new to him. Angered, he fought the man's grip on his hair, which made Kisame only pull his head back farther.

"No need to struggle. You're not escaping. You're my own personal entertainment right now. So watch the remarks, or you'll regret it, _shorty_."

Kisame released his grip. He stepped back and stared at the small man. He stood there and pondered what to do to in order to entertain himself.

Suddenly Levi yelled, "You are so fucking lucky I am chained up! Otherwise I would have already cut off your fucking balls!"

Kisame's small eyes widened.

"You just gave me a good idea, shrimp!"

He pulled off Levi's cravat tied around his neck, and used it to blindfold him. Kisame stepped back and began to unbutton his pants. Levi heard what he was doing and was immediately filled with horror.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Your filthy dick better not come close to me, you ugly fuck."

Kisame just grinned as he pulled out his semi-hard dick. He spit in his hand and began to stroke his dick while he watched Levi struggle.

"I fucking mean it! Don't even think about it!"

Kisame grabbed his jaw, and pried his mouth open.

He thought to himself, _"This ought to be entertaining."_

(Levi's POV)

Levi was full of fear. He could hear the large man stroking his dick. His verbal threats didn't scare the man at all. He just grabbed Levi's jaw and forced him to open his mouth.

"Entertain me, you little bitch."

Levi yelped as a cock was forced into his mouth. He felt so dirty. He bit down on the man, and he pulled out quickly.

"Still don't know your place, huh?!"

He grabbed his hair again, and exposed Levi's fragile neck. Then he sank his sharp teeth down into it, drawing blood. Levi struggled and cried out in pain. Kisame lifted one of Levi's legs up and spanked the man really hard, making him cry out in pain again. The screams just went straight to Kisame's cock.

He then opened his mouth again, and demanded, "Do it right this time, unless you want to be put through unbearable pain."

He suddenly lost the urge to defy the man as he felt the warm blood dripping down his neck. The man suddenly shoved his cock back into his mouth and began to fuck his face. Tears welled up in his eyes from choking. He was ashamed that this man was doing this to him and he felt so dirty. After a few minutes of the man suddenly stopped and grabbed his face to ensure he heard him clearly.

"Now you're going to swallow this, and enjoy it. Okay?"

Before Levi could object the man was again thrusting in his mouth. Levi's fists tightened as he felt the man tense up. Kisame pulled his dick out, grabbed his jaw, forcing it open, and then finished all in his mouth. Happy with himself he let go and demanded it all be swallowed. Levi was pissed off. He turned his head and spit it out.

Yelling out, "Fuck you!"

He was sick of being demanded around. He was fucking Lance Corporal Levi. No more of this.

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame watched as the man spit out his cum and cursed at him. He tucked away his cock, buttoned his pants back up, and untied the cravat, allowing Levi to see.

"Now, now, I told you to swallow. Not spit. You'll pay for that."

He bent down staring intensely at Levi.

"Heh. You've got some of my cum dripping from your lip, you whore."

He seductively licked it from the corner of his lip and laughed in his face.

"Since you didn't listen, it's time to punish you."

Levi gasped, not knowing what he had in mind. He watched as Levi struggled against his chains.

_"Now this will be fun," _he thought.

After taking a minute to observe the man, Kisame began to unbutton Levi's shirt, slowly.

"I told you not to touch me with your filthy hands, fish boy!"

Kisame just continued until his abdomen and chest were on display.

"And I told you to swallow. I guess we both don't like to listen, huh?"

He then began to suck on his nipple while trailing a finger down the man's surprisingly prominent abs. Then continued down farther and began to rub him through his pants. Levi squirmed in protest.

"Stop!"

Kisame smiled against Levi's skin.

"Hmm... Nope…"

Then he continued on rubbing him and playing with his nipple. Kisame wasn't going to listen to him. He was the dominant one here. He wouldn't admit it, but when he and his partner would go on long missions, they would get lonely occasionally and go at it. But Kisame always over-powered his partner Itachi. He was always in control, giving the orders, and doing as he pleased, just like he was currently doing to Levi.

(Levi's POV)

Levi was shocked. He, of course, wasn't new to being touched. He had recently been having many "private meetings" with this "shitty brat" named Eren. But he was very new to not being the dominant one. He was always the one barking commands and receiving enjoyment from watching Eren submit to his every order. But now, this man was doing as he pleased and Levi couldn't do a damn thing. It made him so mad. The man was sucking his nipple and rubbing him through his pants. He felt so weak in this moment. But after a minute or so, Levi would never admit it, but it kind of started to feel good...

_"Oh no... No no no,"_ he thought to himself.

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame continued to rub but kissed his way up to Levi's neck. He licked the blood that had trailed down his neck to his collarbone and stopped for a second because he could've sworn he heard a quiet gasp come from the smaller man. But then nibbled his way up to Levi's ear and began to suck on it. He paused over Levi's ear, breathing, and rubbing him still.

He chuckled quietly, then whispered "Seems like you're enjoying this more than you'll admit."

Laughing, he undid Levi's belt, and watched the man's face flush red as he unbuttoned his pants, slid his hand in, and pulled out Levi's dick.

He leaned back down to his ear, "Hmm. What's this? Are you hard? What happened to 'don't touch me with those filthy hands'? Hahaha. What a little slut."

Kisame leaned back and took in the sight.

(Levi's POV)

Levi's face was so red. He couldn't believe he was hard. This was so embarrassing.

_How could he do this to him?! _

_How can he overpower Lance Corporal Levi?!_

Levi was getting pissed.

"Oi. What the fuck are you staring at, fish boy? Never seen an eight-inch dick?! I understand you envy me, but stop looking at me like I'm food. Hmmf!"

He turned his head, and clicked his tongue. Only to quickly turn his head back because he heard the man cracking up.

"You sure are full of yourself."

He stood up.

"I wasn't jealous. Not the slightest bit. Just surprised a shrimp like you would have a dick this size."

Levi scoffed and shot him a glare.

"You're fucking jealous. Mine as well admit it."

Kisame just grinned at him. Levi's eyes widened as the man began to unbutton his pants again. He watched as he slowly unzipped them, staring Levi in the eyes the whole time with a huge fucking grin on his face, and then pulled out his dick. Levi had been forcefully made to suck his dick before. But this was the first time he was actually able to see it and he could only think one thing.

_"Oh god..."_

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame couldn't help but grin as fear showed in Levi's eyes as he removed his dick.

"See? I'm not jealous. My dick's 10 inches and _way_ thicker than yours, shrimp. So get over yourself."

He heard Levi gulp. He pulled his tank top off, revealing his muscular body, broad shoulders, big arms, perfectly sculpted abs, and a nice V leading to a small patch of navy blue hair right above his huge cock. He then removed his pants and his boxers, and stood naked before Levi.

"Why would I be jealous of a shrimp like _you_? Hah!"

(Levi's POV)

Levi stared at the statuesque man before him. There really wasn't _anything_ small about this man. He watched as Kisame walked up to the bed and with his large hands, yanked down Levi's pants, and then pulled down Levi's boxers with his sharp teeth.

_"This is so hot, oh my g- wait! No! No! What am I thinking?! Fuck!"_

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame got on the bed. He placed his left hand next to Levi's side and with his right hand he began to stroke Levi's dick.

_Was he biting his lip?_

Kisame bent down and pressed his lips against Levi's. Levi stopped biting his lip, and squirmed for a second. Kisame gripped his dick tighter and Levi stopped squirming. He worked his way into the smaller mouth, finding Levi's tongue, and began attacking it with his own.

_Was Levi groaning into his mouth?_

_What a perverted little fuck._

He even had pre-cum dripping onto Kisame's fingers. Kisame then slipped his wet hand down farther, and stuck one finger inside him. Levi jerked his head away suddenly and gasped loudly.

"No!" he yelled, "Stop! Stop that now!"

Kisame continued to go in and out, enjoying the protest. Kisame pulled his finger out and then licked his index and his middle finger, and went right back in. Levi looked so shuffled up.

"First time being a bottom, shrimp? Heh! Aren't you glad I made you my little bitch?"

Levi looked him in the eyes angrily which only made him go faster.

"You're cute when you're pissed off."

Kisame began to kiss him again. Enjoying the groans of pain as he put a third finger in and stretched him farther and farther.

(Levi's POV)

Levi was so baffled. His tongue was currently being caressed and his ass was being penetrated for the first time. He felt the man pushing his fingers inside of him, a large ring on one of them.

_"This is so filthy. Fuck. Stop doing that," _he thought.

Kisame pulled his face away and Levi panted, trying to catch his breath. Confused, he watched the man climb off the bed and stand, then head towards the cell door.

"Oi! Where the fuck are you going?!..."

Kisame turned around.

"Awee. Do you miss me already? You're such a sweet little bitch. Don't be so impatient, shrimp. I'll be back in a second to fuck you senseless. Don't try to run away...! _Pftt_! As if you could!"

He winked, before turning back, and then made his way upstairs, laughing the whole way up. Levi's face got so red. He struggled against the chains, and fought to be free before the large man returned. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His heart began to beat much faster. He saw the masculine body appear and knew what was next. He gulped loudly. Kisame stood at the end of the bed, staring down at Levi.

"Did you miss me? I just needed to grab something from my stuff. But now we get to have fun."

He began to lube up his dick.

"So that's what you were getting... Hah. You carry lube around with you? What a man whore. "

He turned his head to the side.

Kisame responded, "I think it's time to shut that cocky mouth of yours. On second thought, no. I want to hear the sounds your filthy mouth can make."

He got on top of Levi, undid the chains on Levi's hands and feet knowing he didn't have a chance to over-power him, completely removed his shirt, his pants, and his boxers, then pushed up his legs, holding them down, and showed Levi his toothy grin. Levi's arms dropped to the bed. His heart panicked. His eyes filled with fear, and he gasped loudly when he felt something poking his rear. He knew if he tried to fight off the man this situation could get much, much worse. So he just bit down on his lip and prepared for the worse.

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame moved his hips and forced his head into Levi's ass. Levi yelped and struggled. Kisame in turn just pushed his legs down harder.

"God, this really is your first time. I can only get the head in."

Levi gripped onto his arms, in a silent plea to not go in any farther. Kisame slowly pushed and pushed until his dick finally went in. Levi screamed and dug his nails into Kisame's arms, drawing blood, which honestly only made Kisame want to thrust into him deeper. But he felt like being nice for some reason and let Levi struggle to catch his breath for a few minutes, while enjoying the sight below him.

(Levi's POV)

Levi was in so much pain, it was awful. He was biting into his lip so hard he could taste blood and his nails were being dug into Kisame's arms to the point of drawing blood. Levi wasn't sure why he stopped but he sure wasn't complaining. He had never felt so much pain before.

_Why did his dick have to be so thick?!_

He looked down.

_Oh god_, it wasn't even close to being in all the way.

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

His heartbeat and breathing were in a flurry.

Kisame spoke suddenly, "Hey. Stop tensing up so much. Fuck. It'll hurt you less."

Levi was then aware that he was really tensed up around Kisame's dick and so he then closed his eyes, and tried to relax. After a few minutes, when his breathing and heartbeat had returned back to normal, he had loosened his squeezing on both Kisame's dick and his arms. He opened his eyes and stared at Kisame. He let go of his bottom lip and saw the man's eyes follow a drop of blood that was running down his chin. Kisame then looked back at his eyes.

"Alright, I'm tired of waiting. I'm dying to hear you cry out."

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame then thrusted the rest of his dick into Levi. Levi arched his back and cried out in pain. Tears immediately rolled down his cheeks and his nails sunk back into Kisame's arms.

"You are so tight, what was it? Levi? It feels so damn good."

He licked his lips. He watched Levi heavily breathing.

Suddenly Levi spoke, "C-Corporal Levi to y...ou."

He leaned his head forward, intensely glaring at Kisame, with a smirk on his face.

_Oh god_… _That damn smirk and that look…_

_Fuck._

Kisame suddenly got really turned on and couldn't hold himself back. He began to move in and out of Levi and watched his expression. Levi's mouth was open and his eyes were still locked on to Kisame's while tears rolled down his cheeks. He fucked Levi for quite some time, as they both adjusted to each other. He quickened his pace after a while and listened closely as Levi's groans changed from painful groans to groans laced with pleasure. He tightened his grip on Levi's legs and thrusted harder.

(Levi's POV)

Levi didn't know how to react. It fucking hurt. But it actually started to feel good after a while...

He watched Kisame grit his teeth as he thrusted.

He watched the veins in his neck beating as he thrusted.

He watched his arms flexing every time he thrusted.

He watched sweat drip down his abs as he thrusted.

He watched Kisame's large cock go in and out of his ass, and couldn't believe how turned on he was getting by seeing this.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and with a smirk on his face, said "Is that the best you can do? Figures you'd suck in bed. All talk and no show. Tch."

Kisame pulled out and quickly flipped Levi over onto his stomach.

"Hands and knees. Now."

Levi laughed, "Aweee. Did I hurt fish boy's feelings?"

Kisame yelled, "NOW!"

(Kisame's POV)

He impatiently watched as Levi took his sweet-ass time to get on his hands and knees. He then quickly put his dick back into the warmth of Levi's small ass and grabbed Levi's hair and pulled his head back.

"You _trying_ to piss me off, you little shit?"

He heard a laugh.

"_Maybe_..."

Kisame then gripped Levi's hip with his other hand and began to pound into Levi. Kisame was enjoying this new position a lot. The smaller man's back was arched and he loved having total control over him. He had been enjoying his view for quite some time when he decided to adjust his stance a bit and Levi suddenly cried out in pleasure. Kisame knew he had just found the right angle.

"Let me hear you again, but louder."

He tightened his grip on his hair and his hip, thrusting deep into Levi. Levi let out a series of moans and yelps.

"That's better..."

He watched Levi's Adam's apple move as he groaned and followed the drops of sweat that raced down from the top of Levi's shoulders, before sliding down the muscled contours of his arched back.

"Do you like the way my dick feels inside you?"

Levi struggled to speak, "Y-yeah-h-h."

Kisame thrusted harder.

"What a cute little bitch."

He released his grip on Levi's hair and grabbed his shoulder and continued to thrust deep into Levi's warm ass.

(Levi's POV)

Levi had never felt so good before. Waves of pleasure traveled throughout his body. But as much as he was enjoying this he wanted to be in control.

He yelled, "Kisame! That was your name, wasn't it?!"

Kisame stopped at the sudden mention of his name.

"It's my turn..."

He used his hand to remove Kisame's dick from inside him as he stood up on his knees and turned to face Kisame. He loved the surprised look Kisame had on his face. He then grabbed Kisame's hair and pulled him down into a kiss, then licked his way over to Kisame's ear.

"I said it was my turn. Now lay down."

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame didn't want to admit it. But the smaller man's demanding voice and demeanor was not only intimidating, but _really_ hot, as well.

_"Eh, why not..."_ he decided, and laid down on his back.

Kisame watched as Levi got on top of him, and rested his legs against his sides. Levi then ran a hand through his navy blue hair and bit his own lip, while giving Kisame a lustful look. His dick twitched at the sight. Levi bent down and bit onto his neck, sucking and at the same time, playing with his hair. He let out a small moan. Levi then worked his way down to his collarbones and bit down softly. Kisame watched intently as Levi looked him right in the eyes and trailed a tongue down his abs. He couldn't help but moan. Levi sat back up, moved back a bit, and carefully inserted Kisame's dick back inside him. The sudden warmth made him squeeze the covers on the bed. Levi began to slowly move himself up and down which made Kisame throw his head back. He loved the feeling of his tight ass on his dick from this position. Levi quickened his pace, loving how he was turning the much larger man into _his_ bitch.

"Oi. If you aren't going to fucking watch, I'll just fucking stop."

Kisame leaned his head back and returned eye contact. Levi placed his hands behind himself and rode him harder. He suddenly hit that sweet spot again and moaned loudly. Levi shuddered from the sudden pleasure. He bounced on Kisame's dick even faster now and removed one of his hands from the bed and onto his needy member. He began to pump in rhythm to his grinding. It felt _so_ damn good.

Kisame watched Levi's sweat-dampened black hair move as he rode him.

He watched his mouth gaping open as he rode him.

He watched him touch himself as he rode him.

He watched his abs flexing as he went up and down.

He watched his dick go in and out of Levi's ass as he bounced on it.

_Fuck..._ _This is so hot…_

Levi groaned and looked down into Kisame's eyes as he continued to fuck him and stroke his dick. Kisame couldn't take this anymore. He pulled Levi down to his chest, bent his legs behind Levi's, and began to thrust into him.

Levi moaned into his ear and whispered "_Mmm_. Fuck me harder."

He grabbed onto Levi's ass and did as he was told. Levi cried out and bit down onto his neck. He knew he was going to finish soon, so he used all his energy to fuck Levi as hard as he could.

Levi couldn't hold back his moans and yelled, "_Fuckk-k-k!_"

He thrusted hard for as long as he could and then gripped harder onto Levi's ass, groaning as he pumped a few more hard thrusts deep into Levi and then filled his ass with cum. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wave of pleasure he felt. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at Levi, then looked down to Levi's erection. He grabbed it and began to stroke it as he used his other hand to twist his nipples. Levi threw his head back.

"Come on Levi. Cum for me."

Levi stared down at him and watched him jerking him off, with his mouth open, moaning. He rubbed his tip with his thumb, tightened his grip, and pumped his dick faster. He could feel Levi tensing up and knew he was close.

"Cum for me already, you little slut."

He spanked Levi's ass, and moved his hand faster.

Levi couldn't fight it any longer he shuddered, and threw his head back, "_Ohhh!_" and came all over Kisame's abs.

He collapsed onto him. Kisame carefully removed his dick from Levi's ass, and then planted a kiss on his head. He wrapped his arms around Levi, leaned forward, got off the bed, and carried him upstairs.

(Levi's POV)

Levi was suddenly lifted but too tired to move or ask questions. He just panted against the man's hard chest as he was carried up the stairs. He opened his eyes, and picked his head up looking up at Kisame. Kisame then bent down and kissed him. This made little fireworks go off inside Levi for some reason. He put his head back against his chest and tried _really_ hard to ignore all the gross things that were wrong with this situation he was in.

Cum was dripping out from him.

His own cum was being pressed against his stomach.

He was wrapped around this man he didn't know.

But just as he was feeling like he was going to gag, Kisame lowered them into a tub filled with warm water, with Levi still in his arms. While he was busy meddling in disgust Kisame had turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill.

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame was surprised Levi was letting himself be held but he didn't complain. He washed Levi off and himself and then soaked in the tub for a while with Levi. After a while he got out, holding the small man, and placed him on the counter. He kissed him, and then began to look for towels. He froze from the sudden deep voice that spoke to him.

"They're under the sink..."

He walked back to Levi. Kissed his lips, and then made his way down from Levi's neck to his cute little happy trail, before grabbing his legs, and spreading them apart. Levi gasped. Kisame couldn't stifle his laugh.

"_Relax_ you horny little shit, I'm just getting the towels."

Levi's face became red again.

"Tch! I knew that, fish boy. Shut up."

Kisame just laughed again and handed him a towel.

(Levi's POV)

Levi watched the man dry off his body. Kisame was so odd looking. He was this really tall, really muscly shark guy.

_How fucking strange. _

Levi broke the silence.

"You never explained why you were walking into this house like you fucking owned the place."

"And you never explained why you just decided to cut my throat."

"Well, you're some big, blue-skinned, shark man. You looked dangerous..."

"_So_ you just decided to kill me in my sleep?"

"I, uh, had no choice..."

"That was stupid of you."

"Shut up, you piss-pot."

Kisame giggled.

"Well, to be honest, I traveled way the hell over here to, uhm…."

_How should I put this_..._?_

"See some old friends? Heh…"

"I call bullshit."

"Alright, _fuck_. I was sent here from far away to kill some ninjas who had run away."

Levi burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny, punk?"

Levi was cracking up.

"Are you saying you're a fucking _ninja_? Good one! _Oh yeah_, and I'm a fucking fairy. _No wait_, a pirate. How about a king? _Yeah_. I'm a king!"

He continued to laugh.

"Water clone jutsu!"

He looked up, as a second Kisame appeared from inside the tub. He fuckinglost it, and jumped to his feet.

"Well, shit! You weren't fucking lying, you damn brat! _Fuck_!"

Both of the Kisame's laughed.

The second Kisame stepped out of the tub, "Never met a pirate fairy king before. It's nice to meet you."

He winked then burst into laughter as Levi's face turned red. Levi suddenly stepped forward and roundhouse kicked the clone, sending water flying everywhere.

"Well, _I'm_ Lance Corporal Levi. I am a powerful man, and should not be fucked with. I have killed many Titans in my lifetime, and won't hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

Kisame paused for a second.

"Uh, '_Titans_'...?"

Levi turned and faced him, "Yes, Titans. Giant, stupid fucking looking monsters that love to eat people. They come in a variety of heights and some even have special abilities. They don't talk. Oh, and they don't have dicks. It's weird."

He looked up at Kisame who then burst out into a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard he had to prop himself against the counter.

"_Pffft_. Come on, Levi. I believed the pirate fairy king story more than that. Now _I'm_ calling bullshit."

He then picked the angry little man up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down! Fuck you!"

"You already did. But if you really want to do it again, go ahead."

"_WHAT?!_ FISH BOY! PUT ME DOWN! I AM GONNA SLICE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"So cute when you're mad."

He smacked Levi's little ass.

"OI!"

Kisame walked into the room he was in before and threw Levi onto the bed. He needed to sleep. It was late and he was tired. He got on the bed and pinned the angry man's arms down and planted a kiss on his lips to shut him up. He pulled himself away and stared into Levi's grey eyes.

"Hmmf. Shitty brat…"

Levi flipped over, pouting. Kisame just laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around Levi then pulled him close.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing...?"

"I _think_ I'm holding you in my arms?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me! Fuck you! And by the way, move your leg. It's like poking my ass..."

"..._Mmm_. That's not my leg..."

"**OIII!**"

(Levi's POV)

A bright light shined in through the window, causing Levi to wake up.

"Ugh…"

He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and flipped over, gasping suddenly, when he saw another person in the bed.

_Fuck…_

Suddenly remembering everything this man had done to him yesterday, he scrunched his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes.

"_He's really passed out now. I could actually slice his throat now, if I wanted to," _he thought to himself.

He thought about it for a few minutes, but upon seeing how peaceful the man looked in his sleep, despite the fact that he was snoring loudly, he decided he would just let him sleep. He got up, and painfully made his way downstairs to the dungeon, gathering all of their discarded clothing. He set it all back up in the room, before grabbing some new clothes from the dresser, and heading to the shower. He turned the water on and climbed in. The hot water felt good running down his sore body.

"Fucking hell, that man is ridiculous."

After washing his hair and his body, he just stood in the water, and thought about last night.

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame awoke, still feeling really tired. He blinked, recollecting the previous night. He stretched his arms, before turning to face Levi. But when he turned Levi wasn't there.

"That little shit, did he fucking run away?"

He leaped out of bed and threw on his boxers and his pants that were folded so neatly by his side of the bed. He stormed out of the room, grunting angrily. He walked down the hall and heard the shower running.

"Seems the shrimp stayed…"

He walked into the bathroom, pulling open the shower curtain to see Levi standing there with his eyes closed, letting the water run down his naked body.

"Morning, shrimp."

Levi's eyes shot open, and he yelped.

"Fuck! Don't just walk in on people while they're showering. Have you no decency?"

Kisame pulled down his pants and boxers, and climbed in.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Showering?"

"But I'm in here?"

"Your point…?"

Levi just glared at him, before scooting over.

(Levi's POV)

Levi watched as the Kisame washed himself. Levi was still very much intrigued by how exotic the man looked.

"I hope you know you can't stay here."

"I already completed the mission I was assigned, and I was planning on leaving after I showered, and gathered my stuff. Don't worry."

"Well, good…"

Kisame finished showering, and turned off the water. They climbed out and dried off. They headed back to the room and got dressed. Levi watched as he gathered his things.

"My partner should be getting back sometime soon, anyways. So I need to start heading back. By the time I get back it will have been a month since I've seen him. Damn…"

"'Partner', as in boyfriend…?"

"Not quite. In the organization I'm in, we get assigned missions from our leader, and we're required to do the missions with our chosen partners. My partner's name is 'Itachi Uchiha.' He's a pain in the ass. He never talks. It's _always_ me doing the talking. He's cold, emotionless, always serious, and just plain intimidating… Heh. Now that I think about it, you're exactly like him."

"Hmm. Well, you kind of remind me of this annoying fucking brat that's been placed under my care. His name is Eren Jaeger. He's loud, obnoxious, overly-confident, and doesn't know when to shut his damn mouth."

Kisame just laughed, as he put on his robe, and strapped his sword to his back.

"Poor kid, I know how he feels, having to deal with an emotionless bastard like you every day. I give him my sympathy."

"And I feel bad for your partner, because I know how he feels. Never being able to have peace and quiet, and never getting to relax. I sympathize with the man, though I don't even know him."

Levi and Kisame stared at each other, before slowly breaking into laughter.

"Well shrimp, last night was fun. You made this mission a hell of a lot more interesting. It's about time I leave, though. Walk me to the door?"

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you damn brat."

Levi followed behind Kisame as he went to the front door, and stepped outside. Levi stood in the doorframe, arms crossed.

"You know, I deal with a lot of weird shit, every fucking day, but I've still never seen someone that looks quite like you…"

"Is that a good thing?"

Levi smirked.

"I suppose."

Kisame chuckled.

"Well Levi, good luck with your giant-killing, or whatever it is you do."

"Tch. Good luck with your ninja bullshit."

They smiled at each other.

"Goodbye shrimp."

"Goodbye fish-face."

Kisame turned and began to walk away, as Levi watched him, both of them still smiling.

-Levi could no longer see the large man. He had disappeared into the trees. He went back inside, leaned back against the door, and laughed. Last night was certainly an interesting night.

"_I can't wait to get back. I kind of miss that brat, Eren…"_

(Kisame's POV)

Kisame turned back, to see if he could still see the house, but it was out of sight. He laughed to himself, as he leaned against a tree trunk. Last night was certainly an interesting night.

"_I can't wait to get back. I kind of miss that asshole, Itachi..._

Notes: I plan on making a second part to this. It will involve Kisame, Itachi, Levi, and Eren all together.


End file.
